


Three vs One

by BooksandKpop



Series: This Family always has room for more [4]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Childish fun, Dad!Inseong, Dad!Youngbin, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Kid!Chani, Kid!Hwiyoung, M/M, Parent AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksandKpop/pseuds/BooksandKpop
Summary: Youngbin was only a few months younger than Inseong, but why did it feel like he was the adult in their relationship?





	Three vs One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really trying to finish the pairings, I promise I am, but I'm struggling to write for the ones that are left... please accept this as a tide-over.

"Mr Kim? The visitors from the Japanese office are here."

"Thank you Yuju, please show them in."

 

Youngbin was extremely grateful to his company for giving him this promotion. The past six months had been tough setting up a new branch, but they had seen great results and all the staff were highly motivated to do their best. It had also been a blessing with the better pay, allowing him to treat the three most important people in his life to the things he knew they deserved. But now with the demand for their companies services suddenly spiking, Youngbin had been left with a very heavy workload. And that meant longer hours in the office, and less time with his boys. 

He forced a smile throughout their whole three-hour meeting. It was tedious but as deputy manager, he was the face of this branch and was determined to make it a friendly and welcoming one. The Japanese partners were very successful also, and their decision to visit was a last-minute and important one. Youngbin had stayed up into the early hours of the morning with Inseong teaching him some basic Japanese phrases to use in their meeting, and so far they had all been met with polite surprise.

Finally, they were finishing up, and Youngbin used the last of the phrases Inseong had taught him to wish them a safe journey home. The youngest of the four visitors beamed at him when he said the phrase and asked for a moment to speak to Youngbin separately. Worried, he agreed after ensuring the other three made it out of the office safely. Then it was just the two of them. They were about the same height, and the Japanese man had a very bright smile.

 

"Thank you so much for hosting us, Mr Kim. I apologise we ran on for so long."

"That's alright Mr Nakamoto, sometimes we just can't help these things."

"Indeed. I just had a quick question for you, if you don't mind."

"Of course, what can I do for you?"

"Well it's just, you obviously aren't a Japanese speaker and went to the effort of learning some for our meeting today, which is very appreciated and I know the others were impressed. But where did you learn that last one?"

"Oh, my partner taught me everything yesterday. He works as a translator and was more than happy to help me out."

"Ah, well that was very sweet of him indeed. Well, I won't keep you any longer, it's very late. I'm sure your partner is waiting for you at home."

 

They exchanged polite goodbyes and Youngbin was left confused but also relieved that he could finally leave the office. It had been a very long day. Making sure there were no important emails waiting for him, he said goodnight to the two girls still on reception and headed home. With the new job came the need for a car, which was something Youngbin really had never envisioned himself having. But it was plush and comfortable with Chani and Hwiyoung's colourful car seats in the back. The traffic wasn't bad this late at night, and he made it home in good time. 

Inseong had promised to keep him dinner, and Youngbin was really looking forward to it as it had been hours since his lunch. Taking the elevator up from the garage, he wondered if the two boys were in bed yet. It was late but they had no school tomorrow since it was a teacher training day. And Inseong was worse than him at saying no to their son's puppy eyes. Smiling to himself, he stepped out on the tenth floor and greeted the old lady next door who was just leaving. Unlocking the door, he let himself in quietly just in case. 

It was in the entrance hall when he walked in, which was unusual because Inseong always left the light on when he was coming home late. Paying it no attention, he toed off his shoes and hung up his overcoat. The weather was starting to get colder and Inseong insisted they all wrap up warm so not to get sick. The lights were off in the living room too which was even stranger. But before Youngbin could change course and head to his and Inseong's bedroom to look for his partner he was suddenly enveloped in a warm back hug.

 

"Welcome home love."

 

Inseong's voice was soft and made Youngbin's heart soar. He tried to turn around to face the taller but was held firmly in place by strong arms. Confusion warred with contentment at their situation.

 

"Sweetheart, is something wrong?"

"NOW BOYS!"

 

The lights were turned on and Youngbin squinted against the sudden brightness. Then he was assaulted with a hoard of foam bullets hitting his chest and legs. Inseong still refused to let him go, laughing loudly in his ear. When he finally was able to open his eyes fully he saw Chani and Hwiyoung armed with dart guns and sunglasses aiming right at him. He cursed Jaeyoon and Sanghyuk for the present they had bought Hwiyoung for his birthday two weeks ago, they were far too destructive for his taste. 

 

"Boys, what are you doing?"

"We're holding you hostage!"

"Yeah dad! You're not allowed to leave the house until we say so."

 

He could do nothing but laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation. His partner was acting as a human restraint while his sons held him at (dart) gunpoint and were telling him he was under house arrest. It was heartwarming though, knowing that they missed him so much they didn't want him to leave again. Obviously he would have to go to work again in the morning, but for now, he decided to play along and raised his arms.

 

"Alright alright, you've got me. But surely you can let this hostage have a meal?"

 

They all giggled as Inseong frog-marched him to the kitchen while still plastered to his back. Chani sat in his lap as he ate his dinner while Inseong and Hwiyoung picked up all the foam bullets that had been aimed at him not ten minutes ago. Once all was done the four of them had a cuddle pile in the living room and Youngbin just relished the warmth and love he was currently being smothered with.

Eventually, they got up and put the boys to bed. Inseong already had them in their pyjamas and washed up so all they had to do was tuck them in and read a short bedtime story. Usually, Youngbin and Inseong would stay up for a while but he was just so exhausted from his long day they went straight to bed themselves too. Making sure his alarm was set for the morning, Youngbin wrapped his arms around his partner's waist and pulled him closer so that his chest was pressed to the taller man's back. 

 

"You're absolutely ridiculous, you know that right?"

"I am well aware babe"

 

He could hear the smile in Inseong's voice, and sure enough, when he leaned over him his teeth were gleaming in the darkness. They shared a soft kiss before Youngbin let himself be pulled into sleep by the sound of Inseong breathing and the rhythmic beating of his heart. 

Morning came far too quickly. Youngbin was woken up by Inseong stirring in bed beside him and getting up. He figured that he was just going to the bathroom and tried to get back to sleep again for the little time he had left before his alarm would go off and he had to vacate the warmth of his bed. But unfortunately, the dreaded ringing started before Inseong got back and Youngbin let out an audible sigh. He loved his job, really he did, but he just wished he could start a little bit later. 

Before he could make a start to sit up in bed and prepare to get up for the day, two heavy and warm weights crawled on top of him. One buried a cold nose into his neck and another clutched on to Youngbin's legs which were still under the duvet. He opened his eyes and in the faint light he saw Chani on his chest, and looking over him he saw Hwiyoung staring up at him with a smile on his face. Inseong was leaning against the doorframe with a grin on his face.

 

"What's with that look Binnie?"

"Why are our two boys awake at this time and clinging to me like koalas?"

"We told you yesterday dad, you're our hostage!"

 

Youngbin rolled his eyes and moved to sit up and shake the two young boys off him. Fun was fun, but if he didn't get up now he was going to be late. They squealed at him, and then Inseong joined in. He jumped onto the bed and pinned Youngbin's shoulders down onto the mattress. No matter how much he wiggled and struggled, unfortuantely he wasn't strong enough to fight against his taller partner and two clingy sons. So he flopped defeated back onto the bed and received a kiss from Inseong in return.

 

"Boys, I love you all very much, but I need to go to work."

"Nope! You're not leaving today dad."

"Hwi, Dad has important work to do today, I can't stay at home."

"Can't you call in sick dad? Please?"

"Chani-"

 

He felt guilty thinking about the last two weeks. With the increased workload he hadn't been able to pick the boys up from school on Fridays like he used to do, and more often than he would like by the time he got home they were both already asleep in bed. It wasn't how he wanted their families dynamics to go, but it couldn't be helped. But looking at the two pouting faces pleading with him, he felt his resolve wavering. He turned his head to Inseong who was lying beside him, hoping for assistance but knowing he wouldn't get any.

 

"Dearest? Can I get some help here?"

"Sure thing love."

 

Instead of prying the two boys off him or telling them to let Youngbin get up, he moved closer and started playing with Youngbin's hair and singing a lullaby. This was the opposite of helping, if anything it was just making it harder for him to want to get out of bed. He whined and pouted but all that earned him was giggles from the boys and a kiss from Inseong. 

 

"Inseong, I really have to get up."

"No you don't, stay with us today."

"Don't you have work too?"

"Nah, they're painting my office so they said I could take the day off today."

 

It was beyond tempting, to call in and say he couldn't make it today. He had yet to miss a day since he started his new position, only leaving early on Friday's to pick up the boys. With the warmth of Chani and Hwiyoung on top of him and the comforting sounds of Inseong singing beside him, Youngbin decided it wouldn't be the end of the world if he took one day off to spend with his family. 

 

"Alright, hand me my phone will you little star?"

 

The two boys cheered and Chani happily scrambled to grab the device and hand it over. Hwiyoung decided that his job as leg clamp was successful and clambered up into Inseong's lap for a cuddle. The phone call didn't take long, leaving a message for Yuju to see when she got in. With that done, he put his phone away and pulled Chani close to his chest. He pressed a kiss to his forehead before leaning over to do the same to Hwiyoung and then placing a chaste kiss on Inseong's lips.

All four of them lay down and pulled the blanket up around them. The two boys were in the middle giggling happily and Youngbin felt his heart squeeze with happiness. Inseong smiled warmly at him before wriggling further under the blankets and closing his eyes. He decided to do the same, making sure they were all tucked in before he also closed his eyes. Maybe being held hostage by his three favourite people wasn't the worst thing in the world.

 

 

 


End file.
